


公白飞为猫所困

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Magic, 人类！公白飞, 猫！古费拉克
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 热安捡了只猫。
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 5





	公白飞为猫所困

**Author's Note:**

> -人类！公白飞 猫猫！古费  
> -应该是现代AU了  
> -群里的梗 快速摸摸  
> -第一次写他俩（ooc  
> -有一句冉沙

1  
热安捡了只猫。  
“我们应该收养它，因为受欢迎的社团都养猫，猫能带来更高的人气。”  
“但是，我们可不能把它养在缪尚里，必须要有谁带回家养才行。”巴阿雷说，“别看我，我从小养什么死什么。”  
“我要是有空就好了，我实在太忙啦。”弗以伊逗着猫说，“你不会觉得这只猫配我们社团太活泼一点了吗？”  
大伙儿一起看向它，半小时内它已经打翻了三个酒杯，呆在米齐什塔的怀里才安静下来。  
“我喜欢它。”赖格尔说。  
“我没意见。”安灼拉拍板。  
“好的，现在你也是ABC的朋友啦。”热安将它高举到空中，“我要叫你辛巴！”  
“绝对不行。”安灼拉说，“你应该少看一点迪士尼，热安。”

2  
公白飞被要求收养它。他热爱小动物，而且也能照顾好它们。说真的，除了他，谁还拥有养一只宠物的能力呢？如果养宠物指提供食物和关爱的话，那他已经养了一只安灼拉了，很显然，宠物不能再养宠物了；马吕斯穷困潦倒，还在闹恋爱，搞不好他要和猫去借钱；珂赛特倒是愿意养，但是沙威对猫过敏，如果他发现家里有一只猫，他会选择在警局连续值班不回家长达一周；若李会一直给它洗澡，直到它变得和赖格尔的头一样光秃，这群人还没有学会照顾好自己，猫属于公白飞了。  
公白飞第一次养猫，他首先把所有的飞蛾标本都收进了柜子里，然后才把猫放出来，以它在缪尚的表现来看，把房子搞塌也不是不可能的事。爱潘妮说应该有一个猫窝，所以他找出了纸箱和旧毯子请它凑合睡，猫不理他，在毯子上踩了踩就跳出箱子，在屋子里巡视起来，最后在他的枕头上伸了伸爪子，窝成一团。  
“不，你想都别想。”公白飞对它说。他意识到自己是在和一只猫讲道理吗？猫不理他，歪着脑袋观察房间，公白飞决定不和一只猫过不去。反正我有两个枕头，他想。

3  
公白飞给猫取名叫古费拉克，实际上是猫自己选的名字，听到这个名字它就喵喵叫，闪电般扑过来，毛色模糊成一道轨迹。古费拉克绿眼睛，花毛，爱好是攀登高处和窝在漂亮女孩的膝盖上睡觉，你绝不会明白它是怎么爬到橱柜顶端又下不来的，你也不知道为什么它就躲到床底下去了，不肯出来，眼睛闪亮亮。公白飞要抓它出来，碰了一头灰，最后还是古费自己慢慢悠悠走出来，坐到床上舔爪子。“谢谢你发现了一个新的卫生死角。”他坐在地上擦着眼镜，自己二十出头的身体居然已经抵挡不住一只猫的活力了，他腰酸背痛，感到悲哀，决定去泡个澡，作为ABC中唯一拥有浴缸的人，他无比自豪，并爱好在水中浪费时间。（得知他要装浴缸时，安灼拉说：“你应该知道，马拉死在浴缸里。”“我知道，安灼拉，闭嘴。”）  
泡澡的时候不放空是该受到谴责的，公白飞的呆滞状态却被打断了，因为他感到有人——有猫在看着他，古费拉克端坐在盥洗台上，公白飞跟他对视，笑着说：“真抱歉，我没有橡皮鸭什么的，有点无趣吧。”它可能听懂了，听懂无聊这两个字，因为公白飞惊恐地发现它向浴缸走过来，用爪子撩了撩水。“哦，你不讨厌水？我以为猫都是不喜欢水的。”就好像为了证明这句话似的，它跳上浴缸沿，叫了一声，这一声的后半段变了调，因为爪子在湿滑的瓷砖上派不上用场，这只靠蓬松毛发撑起体积的猫掉进浴缸里，瞬间变成皮包骨的一小只。公白飞不愧是公白飞，他忍住了在浴缸里淹死它或自己的冲动。

4  
不过，古费拉克并不是公白飞的猫，毕竟它属于整个ABC之友。热安提议让它当吉祥物，但被驳回了，理由是我们已经有马吕斯了。所以古费拉克的头衔是名誉社员。名誉社员也是要参加活动的，我们是一个严肃的学生组织！公白飞不辞辛劳，一次次把它从家里带到缪尚，使用过一路上用手托住，放在小篮子里（感谢心灵手巧的弗以伊），塞在包里露个头等各种方法，可是总让它逃脱，幸好它并不是真的想离开他。“安灼拉不同意用活动经费买个猫笼，但我已经用尽了所有带它出门的办法了。”公白飞抱怨说。“你可以给它弄个项圈，像遛狗那样牵着。”巴阿雷建议，“我觉得能行，你甚至能带着它上卢森堡公园散步去。”公白飞在家尝试，它变得温顺多了，只是少了往日那种活泼劲。他想了想还是把项圈解下来扔到了角落。  
“自由非常重要，对人对猫都一样。”  
于是大家一致同意古费拉克不必出席日常集会，只要在重大活动时露脸就好了，还能少赔缪尚几副摔坏的餐具钱。  
（有一个集会之夜：“公白飞！为什么你的包自己在走？！”真正热心事业的猫咪要不辞辛劳地来参加聚会。）

5  
古费拉克放弃那一个枕头了，它找到了新的午睡地点，这对公白飞非常不友好，因为古费拉克已经被喂胖了，而它坚持要睡在他的身上，通常是腹部，有时是腿，有时是脸。相信我，你绝不会想被猫毛蒙到窒息。  
公白飞被蒙多了，因此脑子里全是古费拉克，不对，因此对古费拉克的质感非常好奇，终于等到一天下午，它懒洋洋侧卧在床上，他逮着机会扑上去，轻轻把头放到它的肚皮上。  
公白飞终于发自内心的感叹，养猫真好。

6  
“我感觉不对了，我只是养了只猫，却好像多了个室友。”  
“怎么说？”热安很感兴趣。  
“你们会一直和猫说话么？我发现我总是在和它说话。”  
“这挺正常的。”  
“我给它准备了碗喝水，但它总是要来喝我杯里的水。”  
“等等，你和猫喝同一杯水？”  
“……”  
“这可能有点不卫生，但我无所谓，”热安笑了，“也许他真是人，总之，你只是太喜欢他了。”

7  
公白飞应该多看一点迪士尼，这样在他早上醒来发现古费拉克变成人的时候就不会那么惊慌失措。古费拉克留住了那双漂亮的眼睛，狡黠的神态，不过他也留住了那对猫耳朵，从蓬松头发里支棱出来。  
“这不可能，猫不可能变成人。”公白飞安慰自己。  
古费拉克盯着他。  
“你怎么会有四只耳朵？”公白飞仔细查看了他的脑袋。“这不符合这个现代科学社会。”  
“飞儿，那是魔法。”古费拉克说。  
“我不相信魔法，你刚刚是叫我飞儿吗？”  
“什么，那是你的禁忌名字只有你妈妈才能叫吗？”  
“你从哪里学来的这些？”  
“我看电视的，公白飞。”古费拉克端起公白飞的水杯，他喝水还没有养成习惯，依旧舔着喝。“而且你要是再不能接受魔法，你就要迟到了。”  
很多时候，人不能看到的事实，猫能发现。公白飞抓起包就要往外跑，开了门又跑回来，留了一个自己的手机号码在餐桌上。“不要出门，有事情打这个号码，你会用电话对吧。”看着古费拉克点点头，公白飞又发现了一点不对劲的事，“你最好找件衣服穿上。”

公白飞从来不在上课的时候看手机，所以当他下课后他看到了来自家里的三十五个未接来电。想到古费拉克那种笑容，他坚信这一切都是恶作剧，不过在未接来电的提示中间还有几条普通短信，有两条是安灼拉发来的，他优先看了它们，随即开始后悔两人曾经交换了备用钥匙。

安灼拉 09:54  
我顺路去你家拿一下上次说的那本书。

安灼拉 10:09  
公白飞我们需要谈谈。

**Author's Note:**

> 热安捡到是因为可爱事物相吸
> 
> 古费拉克这个时髦精（？）当然把衣服穿好了！但是他和飞儿有体型差，效果十分糟糕（）


End file.
